How to BellaProof the Holidays
by kitten007
Summary: i wrote this one about Bella-proofing the holidays. just so you know, its written for Rose, about the rest of the Cullens and Bella, and how to survive the holidays. its written in 2nd person, by the way.


A/N: This is my first attempt at Fan-Fic, i had an assignment to write 2 pages (min) in second person format. so i wrote this one about Bella-proofing the holidays. just so you know, its written TO Rose, about the rest of the Cullens and Bella. Enjoy, and I hope i don't suck too bad. Haha.

Disclaimer... I don't own the characters. Trust me, if Twilight was mine, no one would read them!

* * *

How to Bella-Proof the Holidays. :)

First things first, you know that Esme and Carlisle are insisting, right along side Edward that Bella must come over for the Holidays, and you can already see everything that will go wrong. For starters, everyone remembers what happened at her birthday party that fateful year. First things first, keep all of the glass dishes safely in the cupboards, and Bella out of the kitchen. You know that she's the only person in the house who will need food, but you can easily make the whole meal, have it served up in plastic dishes, and in the dining room before she even is at the house. This way you'll avoid needing to help her, while Emmett, your too strong and goofy husband makes wisecracks about the silly human having a boo-boo. Another plus side to this is Jasper won't have to resist Bella's blood, not will Alice have to abandon her best friend because of that… nor will Edward have to do something incredibly stupid, again. But you don't have to remind him of that.

Now that you've got all the reasons squared away, its time to talk to Esme and Alice about the decorations. It's the holidays, and they both want the place to look festive. However, you want to stay far away from glass ornaments. Its bound to get crazy when people start opening presents. You know Emmett will probably knock over the tree once, if not twice… you don't want more glass floating around. Well, not floating per se, but more or less lying in wait for Bella to trip, and land right in the middle of a pile of sharp glass.

The next thing you'll want to do is wrap all of Bella's gifts in bags. They can be in pretty cellophane, with sparkly bows, and colorful tissue paper, but make sure that Bella, who, unlike the rest of you, doesn't have vampire strength, can open them with ease, and not get paper cuts from opening gifts wrapped in paper.

Make sure Jasper is close by, ready to manipulate her emotions. You know that once she sees exactly what Alice and Edward bought for her, she'll throw a fit. In that fit, she'll most likely hit one, or both of them. She's only going to succeed in breaking some bones. You do not want to send her back to Charlie with more broken joints. A few simple stitches here and there are one thing, and even when she hit Jake, that was reasonable. You don't want her explaining that it was Edward who broke her this time… Charlie was hard enough to win over the second time around, and he's still waiting for a reason to ban Edward from Bella's life.

Once Bella comes over, keep Emmett calm. That is a difficult job, and you know it, but you can do. Use what ever means necessary. And you know exactly what that means… Once Emmett gets calmed down, Alice and Jasper will take over with the activities. Only Alice knows what will happen then. She'll probably get the boys off to play silly video games, you'll want to escape to the garage, but then Alice will _insist_ on giving Bella a makeover, again. And that you won't want to miss! What Bella doesn't know, is that the boys are actually setting up for a formal dance party. You know that Bella would have a fit if Edward actually took her out somewhere, so you brought the ball home. Granted its just going to be the 8 of you, but when was the last time you gave up dressing up and having a party? That's right, never. Once Alice gets Bella into the dress, the two of you get ready as well. Esme and Carlisle already have the downstairs decorated and the boys are getting dressed up as well. You aren't going anywhere so Bella can't get upset about any of that. The tree has been moved into the corner, thanks to Emmett. Edward listened to Alice and got all of the new decorations set up in record time, which, isn't really saying much since he was allowed to use his Vampire speed this time. Once Bella sees everyone, Edward especially, she'll be so overjoyed she won't be able to help but be happy about spending the holidays with her Vampire family. Once the family is downstairs again, Jasper sets the mood, both with his talent and some music. The night is rather enjoyable. Once Edward takes Bella home, you are free to finish the evening anyway you choose. And that is how to Bella-proof the holidays.

* * *

So thats my story... what do you think? You don't have to love it, but try and be nice, kay? :)

Shae.Love


End file.
